Sheets
by Tia Panda
Summary: And Sheelos! :D Do you have good experiences with toothpaste and cheese? For Sheelos Revival month...but late


**Sheets**

Sorry, sorry for the delay o.o…but it's here…my fanfic for Sheelos Revival month.

I ask for you help me with vocabulary, grammar, expression mistakes. :D I tried to write a simpler fanfic to reduce these mistakes, but I'm certain I wrote something wrong. xD

I really appreciate the help bamby brown offered me. Thank you a lot!

**Disclaimer: ToS…Not mine.**

**Spoilers: No.**

* * *

Sheena was sighing calmly, without any fear of tomorrow's arrival, covered only by the sheet and by her current husband. Her hands and arms were resting on the mattress and at the same time on his hairless chest. 

In any way, whether tomorrow would bring a crying or shining day, it would be a wonderful one for both, the first day after their wedding. After that white ceremony, where everyone was happy and on all the tables, a lot of food and drink.

They fell on the bed, as the party finished and enjoyed the comfort of not standing up. Yet, on that day, a lot of things would happen.

"Sheena," he whispered.

He was caressing her back with his thumb, making circular movements on her nape with the tip of his fingers. He had been awake for an hour now and was appreciating the beauty and nudity of the person he was going to live with for the rest of his life.

An idea? At once he had an idea, while he was simulating their new routine. He glided her delicately to the bed, stood up and went to the bathroom. He caught the raspberry toothpaste Colette gave to them in the "couple's bathroom kit" and came back to the room. The silence was absolute, except for the sound of Sheena's gentle breath. She was dreaming of Zelos, he was waiting for her in his spaceship. She smiled.

He rested his arms on the bed, took off the lid and squeezed it. Not too hard, just enough to make some of the white with wine-coloured-striped toothpaste come out. He let a drop fall on Sheena's nose.

She opened her eyes slow and immediately. She touched her nose and felt a chilly coldness through her fingers.

"Huh...?" she muttered sleepy and soon stared in amazement.

She wanted to shout "Zelos!", however, preferred to attack. She jumped on him to push the toothpaste of his hand, but, immediately, moved back when she saw that her sheet had fallen, exposing her breasts.

Therefore, Zelos could escape. But before he reached the staircases, he looked backwards and said:

"Certainly you didn't do with the sheet yesterday!"

And escaped.

Before she went to get him, Sheena caught an ultra mint toothpaste.

"What a ninja!", Zelos thought, "I can't do a little thing that she already wakes me slamming! Thank Martel I discovered that today!"

He was thinking about countless means of attack while he was hidden behind the bar.

Seated, he was hearing Sheena's steps getting louder and softer. Just after three seconds, he had realized where he was seated was the most covered in dust place of the house, when it was too late.

"A...a...atchim!" - he sneezed.

He stopped breathing. 'Didn't she hear?' he wondered to himself.

He didn't hear anything. Then he decided to look and if she was near. He saw her, distant, motionless. He looked again and said out loud:

"Damn, it isn't her! Curse those Sheena's mirages!"

She was having classes of something-with-cards, which it worked with a pack of cards and she loved it, but he never thought that it could be used to spell these types of magic and, mainly, against him.

"Hi, Zelos!"

He raised his head and saw her, hanged on a metal bar which Zelos had put to strengthen the body.

Sheena pushed the tube with all of her strength, getting an enormous quantity of toothpaste on Zelos's hair.

"...M-my precious hair!!!"

…

Birds were whistling as they hung in trees, flying over buildings and gardens.

The couple was seated on the lightly pink sofa. Zelos was still with his immovable hair and Sheena was laughing non-stop.

"Okay, see what happens when you fool with me?"

"Why did you only warn me about this today? Now I am already married to you."

She punched his arm and then relaxed her back in the sofa. Zelos, smiling and distracted, spun his eyes around the room. He found a tube of cheese spray, that one which Colette had given to them, found inside of the kit for couples, and had an idea. My ideas are the best.

He caught and swung, positioned the spray in front of Sheena's neck and pressed the button.

She moved back a little and threatened to put the hand to sink the fingers to discover what it was, however, Zelos was quicker and blockaded it, holding her hand with delicacy.

"Let me clean it, voluptuous hunny,"

He said and approached his face near Sheena's neck reflecting a malicious smile. He used his tongue to taste the cheddar.

When he had finished, he used his tongue again to ingest the excess in his lips. Sheena was motionless, blushing.

"Oh, so you wanna play?", she exclaimed, catching the spray from Zelos's hand.

She spat on his forehead.

"It's dirty here, Zelos! Let me clean it"

A smack was heard in the end of the cleaning.

Zelos counter-attacked slipping of her hand and sneezing in her mouth. She didn't speak anything, only kissed him. She felt the strong taste of cheese.

Sheena caught and injected in his cheek, adding a bite while cleaning it.

Zelos became tired and, in quick and short movements, leaned his fingers in her nape, pulled her, bringing her near him. Intertwined the left hand fingers with Sheena's right hand and caught the yellow packing. Sheena's sheet fell. Zelos pressed the button.

They stared at each other for seconds.

"Zelos ...?"

It was the sheet.

* * *

_fayt1 - I really like this. Good job I am glad people still like the whole sheelos thing._

Thanks! Sheelos is one of the cutest couple for me :D - after Colloyd, but Sheelos win in other aspects, so it's my favorite. xD And I'm glad people still read Sheelos fanfics and mine as well. XD Thanks for your review!

_huntress in the dark - haha this is cute. This sounds like something they would do especially if they got married...  
Ok. as said in the begining, You asked for help with vocab, grammer, expression mistakes and what not. so I'll give you some hints. Alot of this was probably just typo, but..._

_Tomorrow arriving or tomorrow's arrival  
He had been awake for an hour now and appreiciating...  
An instead of And  
He heard sheena's foot steps (In the story it says: foot steeps)  
and finally, warn instead of Warned._

_Little word choice errors no big deal - Everything seems to be in the same tense (present)_

_Very creative Idea. I like the story._

Thank you! Thanks for showing me the errors. - Some are typo errors - two -, but the others were stupid xD - like warn XD. And I was wondering…is it normal to be in the Prensent Simple? Õo Normally I write my fanfics in the Past tense…I'll review this.

Thank you so much for this!


End file.
